


Breaking All The Rules

by HandsomeRhysx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Edgeplay, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Not even bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Soldier just ties her wrists up, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsomeRhysx/pseuds/HandsomeRhysx
Summary: You have a huge crush on Soldier:76 and all of your friends know about it. You think he's reciprocating until you see him with the good Doc and you run crying. He goes after you - shenanigans ensue.





	Breaking All The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for @eathiken. 5k Soldier:76 x f!Reader, insecure Reader with a blunt personality, add kinks like: anal, orgasm denial, spanking and bondage.

The mess hall is bubbling with chatter and animosity everywhere, yet here you are trying to be a wallflower in this out of hand chaos. In your mind it doesn’t take much to blend in, your clothing is Overwatch standard and your presence is ghostlike - your friends don’t acknowledge you in a very distinct manner as if they’re used to your act by now. You do want to be noticed by  _ one person _ though and he’s on the next table having a meal with Mercy and Ana. You can’t help but be jealous of the two, Soldier:76 is always more open and amicable when those two are around. You sneakily spare glances to the group while munching on your food, hoping not to get caught.

“Y’know, Y/N, some of these days you’re gonna bore a hole in 76’s neck,” Lucas says to you, smirking knowingly.

“Maybe then he will notice me,” you reply bluntly with no shame. Every friend of yours knows about your little - although you wouldn’t call little - obsession with Soldier and it’s no surprise they tease you about it.

“Agh, why don’t you just go to him and tell him you’re into him? I don’t even know how he hasn’t noticed it,” Maya groans to your left, throwing her hands up in annoyance. You wince inwardly and make yourself subtly smaller with the comment. Maya always scowls at you whenever 76 is brought up and she always makes you feel rather guilty about your behavior. Sometimes, it feels like your friends are barely tolerating this crush of yours - maybe tolerating  _ you _ , still feels nice to have some people to have friendly banter with from time to time in this place.

Eventually, you just shrug it out and defend yourself with sarcasm - the only weapon you know to use in this kind of scenario.

“Yeah, I should totally do it, Maya. It’ll be like: ‘Hey, Soldier, you and me? It’s gotta be a thing, know what I’m saying?’ and boom, magic will happen,” you rant at your friends, barely touching your food now.

“At least you’d get it out of your system, man,” Lucas comments, pointing his fork at you.

He approaches the table without anyone noticing and it startles the hell out of you when he says it in that gruff voice of his:

“Agent, don’t forget your training session, 0800, sharp.”

“Y-yEs” you reply in a squeaky voice that you didn’t mean to. You cough and calm yourself down, answering in a much calmer voice. "I mean, yes! Sir, yes, sir!”

“Good,” he says and leaves you in a complete mess. How can this man do this in such a short time with such a small amount of words? You don’t even know his real name, don’t know him personally and he’s your commanding officer! Augh! Control yourself. You leave the mess hall with your friends and prepare for training like you always do.

The routine goes smoothless, everyone’s performing like they should, but you feel awful because it is as if your performance is below average and Soldier seems to be staring negatively at you - even if you can’t see his eyes behind that visor. Lucas is to your left doing the push-ups just fine and here you are, at least fifteen behind.

“What’s wrong, rookie? Can’t take the heat?” He teases, now doing the pushups with only one arm.

You sit on your legs, breathless and glare at Lucas.

“I’ve been here for only one month, you’ve been here for six and can’t even fucking score a B in the sims, get a grip, Lucas,” you say breathlessly in an aggressive tone.

“Hey, hey. What’s happening here?”

You can see Soldier coming closer to where you two are and you resume the pushups like nothing’s happening. 

“I asked you a question, Agent.”

“Nothing, sir.”

“L/N here can’t take a little teasing, that’s all,” Lucas says with a smile on his stupid face.

“If you have time for teasing, you have time for more pushups. You and L/N, twenty more.”

You are going to kill Lucas later. You don’t make any noise as you push through your limits and get the routine done, not sparing a glance to your friend. As you gather your stuff to leave for the showers, Soldier calls your name and beckons you to come closer. You really want his attention, however, this is so not how you want things to go. You two are alone in the training room and suddenly he’s taking off his white t-shirt as you come closer. Your cheeks redden a bit and you can’t help but stare at that muscular torso.

“I know you and Soliani are friends. So, what’s wrong, L/N?” Soldier asks with a soft voice you’ve never heard him use before and that makes your insides melt a little bit. Which doesn’t really help the case here because you are already flustered.

“Sir, I… uh… Sir, I don’t deal well with criticism.”

“Criticism, eh?”

“Lucas is a good friend and soldier, but sometimes he just… doesn’t know when to shut up. Erm, sir.”

Surprisingly, Soldier lets out a throaty laugh as he sits on a bench nearby and puts his shirt on his shoulder. He looks up at you - or at least it appears so - and taps the wood motioning for you to sit next to him. You comply nervously, you’ve never been so close to him.

“Friends tease each other, L/N. Also, you’re a good soldier. You don’t have any reason to be ashamed of anything,” he comments with a casual tone. “I think you’re great.”

“R-really?” You ask out of habit, not really believing him. He gets up and puts his hand on his hips, standing in front of you. It takes a moment or two for you to realize your eyes are aligned with his crotch and you turn your gaze away, blushing. He doesn’t notice.

“You gotta start believing in yourself, Agent. You’re in Overwatch after all.”

“O-okay,” you mutter, not really knowing where to look. “I’ll try.”

“That’s what I like to hear. See you tomorrow.”

You really don’t know why he’s taken the time to peep talk you, but you appreciate it all the same. He has noticed you for the first time and even complimented you! This warm feeling chases you for the next few days. You can feel Soldier’s eyes on you in each training session and you tell yourself that he’s  _ looking, looking _ at you. He even stops more than a few times at your side and gives you the sweetest compliments. Even in target practice.

This goes on until your eyes meet an unfortunate scene in the corridor C and it all disappears in a blink of an eye.

Soldier is talking to the good Doctor in an intimate way, she’s leaning toward him and touching his arm in a suggestive way. He’s allowing it too and because of his body language, it seems like he’s open to her advances too. That erupts an ugly and hurtful feeling inside of you that fills your eyes with tears somehow, even though you promised yourself not to cry in front of anyone. Also, why did you even have any hope that he had noticed in any way other than being a good recruit? It was a fool’s hope. You run to the nearest door and end up in a supply closet, surrounded by boxes all around. How could anyone like you? You didn’t have anything going for you, looks or a good personality. When someone was nice to you, the immediate response was to be rude because you couldn’t believe anyone could be like that toward you. Your friends must’ve been getting tired of you, Lucas wouldn’t even talk to you anymore in breakfast. The only thing that had you going was Soldier being awfully nice to you and for what? He wasn’t interested in you. He wasn’t-

The door opened and casted light upon your crying face. You try to hide it, but whoever is coming through that door must’ve eyes of a hawk because the first thing he asks is:

“Why are you crying?”

“Sir?”

“Cut the sir crap,” he sighs and sits by your side.

“H-how should I call you?” You ask, unsure.

A few moments pass by and he doesn’t say anything. It’s almost as if he’s thinking too hard on it.

“Just don’t call me sir. Why are you crying?”

“You don’t… you don’t wanna hear about it.”

“If I really didn’t wanna hear about it, would I be asking?”

You twiddle your thumbs, unsure. Here goes nothing.

“Well… I like you,” you confess in the smallest of voices, hugging your legs.

“I like you too. You’re a good Agent.”

Oh God. Was he really this oblivious?

“No, I mean… I  _ really _ like you,” you insist.

Silence. 

More awkward silence.

Oh, no. You shouldn’t have said anything about it. He’s now going to transfer you to another unit and-

“You’re so young,” he mumbles more to himself than to you.

Out of all things, that’s what he’s worried about? You scoff, putting your forehead on your forearm and sneaking a glance to him.

“I can understand if you’re not into me, I’m not the best looking gal around here and-”

“Don’t say things like that,” Soldier says with his  _ commanding _ voice and that sends an electrifying shiver down your spine. He continues with the same intensity. “Explain to me why liking me suddenly makes you run and cry alone in a supply closet.”

“I’m not the most confident person and you’re so open to… some… people around you,” you hint at him. He thinks for a few lingering moments, trying to decipher what you just said.

“You saw me with the Doc.”

You nod.

“You are… jealous?”

You hide your face into your arm not knowing how to answer that. Well, you were indeed jealous, but you didn’t want to openly say that.

“I’ve been…” He starts hesitantly. “I didn’t know you…”

Soldier seems conflicted as you open one single eye to look at him, which is really odd all things considered. The man is always so sure of himself, talks with absolute conviction about everything. Turning his torso to you, he groans and his hands go straight for your face, cradling it with surprising tenderness. His eyebrows are furrowed as if he’s deep in thought.

“You’re too damn young to be crushing on an old man like me,” 76 says with a firm voice. “Besides, I’m… your superior officer, that would mean breaking so many rules. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

You nod again and you can feel your eyes starting to tear up again.

“Good,” Soldier almost snarls at you. “Because we’re about to break all these goddamn rules.”

He reaches for his mask, takes it off and before you can even take a good look at his face, his lips are abruptly on yours. You instinctively close your eyes. The kiss is chaste yet holds a kind of intensity you weren’t quite expecting, it lights a fire within you that instantly boldens your actions. You push him back and straddle his lap, taking control of the situation. He lets out a little surprised gasp into your mouth, but you pay no mind as you deepen the kiss and relocate his hands from your jaw to your hips. 76 squeezes your ass and makes it so your clothed sex grinds against his growing hard-on. 

Well,  _ hello there _ .

But it had to be too good to be true - he stops as if he suddenly realized something. Maybe he realized that you weren’t worth the trouble, maybe he changed his mind and you weren’t really attractive after all. Maybe-

“Hey, you with me?” He calls for my attention, tipping my chin up.

“W-what?” You retort dazzled.

“I said…” And he leans in, getting so, so close to your face again. “You deserve better than fucking in a supply closet.”

Oh.

That’s… considerate. Or at least you think so, it still doesn’t convince you that he just changed his mind about you. Blushing, you turn away from him and slowly get yourself up. Somehow, you can’t look him in the eye and being in this room with him is making you nervous all over again. You’re pacing from one side to another as he arises from the ground, approaching you.

“What are you thinking?” Soldier asks.

“That you… that you… changed your mind. You should, anyway.”

You now are forced to look at him because he’s pushed you into a nearby wall and  _ makes _ you look at him. You now notice that he has deep blue eyes and a ruggedly handsome face, which isn’t surprising - you expected none less behind that mask he always wears. But he looks angry. Angry isn’t good.

“You’re so…” He trails off, squinting his eyes at you. “Do I have to spank that attitude out of you?”

You gulp.  _ Hard _ .

“Probably,” you reply shamelessly. Soldier tilts his head at you and gives you a smirk.

“You’re gonna regret saying that.”

“Hm… probably?” You repeat, licking your lower lip unconsciously. 

“Meet me in my room, 2100 sharp. Don’t be late.”

Just like that he exits the room, not before kissing you briefly and leaving you breathless. This man was going to be your demise.

\---x---

You spend the afternoon daydreaming and overly distracted with everything. Your focus is entirely somewhere else and you were glad there were no major things to accomplish today, otherwise, you’d be in deep trouble. When the time is near, you put on your best underwear and… your Overwatch standard clothing. You don’t really have anything fancy to wear and it’s dawning on you now that Soldier might be very disappointed. Don’t really having a better choice, you approach his door and knock, waiting dutifully.

A whole good minute passes by. Two. Three. You frown and start to think this was a bad idea overall. You turn your back to the door and begin to walk back to your room when you hear his voice behind you.

“Sorry. Was taking a shower,” he greets you from the door. “Come in.”

You freeze in your steps. Before you, there’s a half-naked Soldier with a towel low on his hips and even though he’s wearing that goddamn mask of his, he’s still unbelievably sexy. Oh, he’s muscular alright, pecs glistening up in the dim light of the corridor and pale scarred skin that’s almost too sinful to be true. There’s a patch of gray hair leading to-

“See something you like?” He asks in a smirking voice.

You were caught staring and it brings red to your cheeks. Soldier crosses his arms and seems to be staring right back at you as he leans into the threshold. He beckons you to come closer and you comply shyly, although not going all the way and still sharing a distance from him. He sighs.

“I’m not going to bite you,” he pulls you closer and your hands land on his muscular torso. Then he leans in and whispers in your ear. “Not unless you want me to.”

You let out a shuddered breath and tremble slightly. God, you wanted. You do want him to leave marks all over your body, the more the merrier. He chuckles darkly as if reading your thoughts, brushing a lock of hair out your face and closing the door behind you. The mask is gone the moment you two are alone again, somewhere in the sofa nearby.

“I see,” he muses. “Gotta stay on top of my game here.”

76 pushes you into the door and kisses you, hands starting to explore your clothed body and you suddenly wish there weren’t any garments on you. His lips are demanding, moving against yours with no good intentions. Soon, his tongue asks for permission at the seam of your lips and you grant it gladly, sighing into kiss rather happily. His hand tugs at your pants, easily making its way inside and trailing a path on your belly towards the growing wetness between your thighs. His fingers play with your folds and you can feel the roughness of his digits - the type of crudeness that accompanies men who know how to throw a punch or two in a fight - creating a delicious friction against your sex.

He circles your entrance as his thumb reaches for your clit and you moan wantonly. The moment his fingers penetrate you, your body jolts and you bang your head against the metal surface of the door. He’s eating up all of your moans through the kiss, sliding in and out of you with much ease. It wasn’t even half of what this man could do to you and all your little brain could think is that you were incredibly close to cumming. Your walls spasm around him and you give him clear signs of getting closer and closer to your first peak of the night. When he retrieves his fingers, at the most inconvenient of times, you whine loudly and punch the door with frustration.

“Want to end the fun so early, sweetheart?” He teases you, a bit breathless from all the kissing. “Here I thought you were in for the long run.”

“Are you going to do that to me all night long?” You question in a disgruntled tone.

“Hopefully,” Soldier chuckles. You groan.

“Didn’t imagine you were so… talkative,” He tilts his head at you, neutral face showing no reaction whatsoever. You get nervous again, maybe you said something you shouldn’t have. “I mean… not… like this, not this… you’re usually so serious.”

“Behind closed doors, I’m not a soldier with a mission in my sights,” 76 begins to explain calmly as he pulls your shirt up and touches from your waist to just below your bra. “I’m just a man of many needs…” He fondles your left breast over your laced garment, earning an honest moan from you. His hands go down again and they’re at your hips, rolling them into his - you can now feel his hard cock through the soft cotton of the towel. “And right now, I _need_ _you_.”

He hauled you up and squeezed your thighs as they enveloped his waist, you let out a little squeal but he paid no mind. Soldier carries you through his living room, not even breaking a sweat - his arms, his ripped arms have you safely held like it’s nothing. That turns you on even further. You bounce once when he drops you in his enormous bed, your half-lidded eyes bearing the want and lust you have for this man. He’s standing in front of you and for a moment you hold your breath as he opens his towel up, letting it fall to the floor with a soft thud.

Your mouth waters at the sight of his stiff cock, so big you had to take a second to wonder if that would actually fit inside you. But you are hopeful as ever because, oh God, you wanted him to absolutely ravish you. He reaches for the nightstand and retrieves a deep blue ribbon, the satin shimmering in the dimly lighted room. As you strip off your clothes completely, Soldier hovers over your body, ghosting his fingers over your skin teasingly.

“Will you be a good girl for me?” He inquires with a low voice, lips brushing yours. You nod enthusiastically, kind of guessing what was coming next. Whether he was going to blindfold you and tie up your wrist, either one of those options please you. His hand skims on your arm up slowly until it reaches your wrists and he smirks at you. “Hands up.”

You obey and put your hands over your head, looking at him intently. He gently ties up your wrists with a knot that looks too complicated for you to even understand. Feels firm, but doesn’t actually constrain your blood flow. You do try to squirm out of it unconsciously, but he stops you from it.

“Don’t move your hands,” he commands with a stern voice. You nod again. “Turn around.”

You roll in place, face right into the soft comforter over the mattress. You feel him trailing kisses from your neck hairline down to your buttocks, kneading them and humming appreciatively as if praising your behind with utter reverence. You let a yelp out of pure surprise, however, as he slaps your bum with moderate force. You turn your head and try to look at him, a bit complicated because of the position you’re in yet you manage. His eyes are dark with lust, pupils dilated and his hand lands right on your left buttcheek with a resounding smack.

“Regretting yet what you said to me, sweetheart?” He teases.

_ Smack _ . You feel your core getting hotter and hotter by the second, slick wetting your folds.  _ Another one _ . You know you haven’t answered his question, but you’re so entranced by the way the pain blossoms wherever his palm lands and the mixed pleasure that comes with it, that your only response is moaning back at him. He opens up with your legs to play with your nether lips, managing to slip a finger inside you.

“So wet. Such a good girl for me,” he praises and you positively vibrate with the comment, even if it’s such a simple one. But he continues to praise you as he spanks and fingers you, building up your orgasm in a slow yet satisfying rhythm. You’re almost there,  _ almost _ , so close-

Then he stops altogether and you can’t help but groan in absolute frustration. Your head was dizzy and your whole body was tingling, screaming for a good climax that you were once again denied. He yanks your hips up, rubbing his hard cock against your slick entrance.

“Beg for it,” he grunts, entangling his fingers in your hair and pulls your head back exposing your neck. “Beg for my cock.”

“Please,” you mutter quietly, almost shy.

“Oh, I know you can do better than this, baby girl. Come on,” he urged you on.

“P-please? Fuck me,” you pant, giving him your bed eyes. “I need you so badly, please.”

He hums for a moment or two, deciding if it’s enough. You’re about to open your mouth to protest, but he’s beaten you to it - he’s sinking into your hole smoothly, with a bit of resistance from your body because of his large shaft. All that leaves your mouth is a cry of pleasure, you’re adjusting to his size and you feel so fucking full. He gives you time to get used to it, however, soon Soldier picks up a harsh pace as his hips pistoned into you. The sounds coming out of his mouth are so erotic, so enticing, burns a fire down in your loins. Not to mention he’s telling you how beautiful -  _ so fucking gorgeous _ \- you are, how  _ tight _ you are -  _ feels so fucking good _ \- and you’re reduced to a moaning mess under him.

You feel one of his fingers circling your asshole and you clench around his dick. He teases you for a few lingering moments until 76 forces the entrance of his index finger. You let out a keen noise from the intrusion, instantly getting more aroused by the situation. He eases his digit in and out of you the same way he’s fucking you and it’s driving you insane. You’re gonna go over the edge for the first time in the night if he keeps doing what he’s doing and you yearn for that high feeling of an orgasm. When it hits you, you let out a loud cry and an electrifying shiver goes from the back of your spine to the base of your neck.

He stops for a moment and the second he pulls out his cock, you look at him confused. Soldier is again going for the nightstand and comes back with a bottle of lube. A sudden realization dawns on you.  _ Oh. _ He pours a significant amount of lube on his fingers and goes about prodding them around your hole. First one slides in easily, second one not so much and by the third one you’re coming a little short breathed and whining into the mattress. You lose, however, your composure when you feel his tongue circling your entrance.

“S-Soldier!” You cry out.

76 continues on his ministrations for a while, coaxing out the most embarrassing sounds out of you. There’s a bit of pain from being stretched out, but you pay no mind as the pleasure overcomes it. Soldier apparently deems you fit for what you’re about to do, retrieving his fingers and slapping your ass once for good measure. He points his cock to your entrance, entering you ever so slowly and that -  _ that hurts _ . He’s patient though as he feels your discomfort, mumbling little encouragements to you, how you’re doing so well.

When he sits entirely inside you, he groans and squeezes your waist hard. He begins rolling his hips like peaceful waves against you and again you feel so  _ full _ \- it’s amazing. 

“Are you ok?” He questions, leaning over to pepper kisses on your shoulder.

“Hm, ok,” you mutter kind of breathlessly.

Soldier begins to set a pace, quicker,  _ harder _ , almost as if he can’t control himself. It rocks the bed ever so slightly and between your whimpers and moans, you lose yourself again to pleasure. He’s now rubbing your nub insistently, adding to the extreme pleasure of it all. For a man of his age, you think, his stamina is quite the thing. You thank the heavens for it.

You’re gonna cum for the second time tonight, you can feel it creeping in your lower parts as you’re pounded into by 76.

He suddenly turns you over and you’re facing him as he draps your thighs over his shoulders. The man goes for your other hole but doesn’t lose the agility in which he was fucking you before - if anything, he’s even rougher with you. 

“Soldier, Soldier, a-ah!” You moan uncontrollably. 

“Jack,” he pants against your mouth. You lift an eyebrow at that. “Call me Jack.”

You all but comply and moan his name out loud, Soldier apparently liking the sound of it. He kisses you hard while managing to sneak a hand between your bodies to rub your clit furiously. 

“Cum again, with me this time. I’m so close, so close,” he groans, forehead touching yours almost endearingly. You disobey his order from earlier and encircle your arms around his neck. He doesn’t seem to care enough though. 

Your orgasm comes and you’re but a shivering mess under him, body jolting from the mattress. Takes a few thrusts for him to finish inside you, cock throbbing and pulsing painting your walls with white hot cum. He lets out a growl against your shoulder, enjoying the high of his orgasm as he pumps once or twice more into you. Despite the air conditioning, you notice that both of you are sweating profusely. 76 drops to the side and pulls your body with him, cuddling with you.

“That was…” You trail off, at a loss of words.

“Amazing? Mind blowing? Earth shattering sex?” He suggests, panting.

“Hmmmm, yeah,” you agree wholeheartedly.

“This old dog still knows a few tricks.” You could feel his smile even though you weren’t looking at him and that consequently makes you smile too.

The man reaches for your wrists and carefully starts to untie the blue ribbon about them.

“Next time, I want you to blindfold me.”

“Oh, really?” He muses.

“Yes, really.”

For a while, all you can hear is the sound of the air conditioning and Soldier breathing. Not Soldier,  _ Jack _ . You had learned his real name.

“So… Jack, huh?”

He hums and caresses your sides while doing so, seeming to think about it. You look up and his expression is…  _ guilty _ ? Something about this name reveal bothered him in some way.

“Not many people call me by that name,” he says, frowning.

“Is it ok if I call you Jack?” You ask timidly.

“I asked you to, didn’t I?” Jack softens his countenance, lazily eyeing you.

“I guess you did.”

“I like how my name sounds in that pretty mouth of yours.”

“You do?” Your hand is now wandering through his chest making circular motions. He smirks.

“Bet your sweet ass that I do,” he answers bluntly. You slap him jokingly, raising a chuckle out of him. “You do really have a sweet ass.”

“Such a perverted old man,” you tsk.

“I prefer the term kinky,” he retorts, slapping your butt. You squeal and let out a giggle.

You really are starting to like him more and more, tonight being the greatest date you’ve ever had in terms of sex. Couldn’t say you were really surprised, you expected him to perform amazingly for all the years of experience he has. You want to say something, you’re building courage to do so-

Until you hear a light snore to your side, Jack has fallen asleep and you think it’s rather adorable. His face is peaceful and it gives you a totally different perspective on him - you think it’s fitting, this serene expression of his. After a night of such deeds, you’re beginning to feel tired and you yawn involuntarily. You cuddle closer to Jack, putting your ear to his chest and listening to his heartbeat. It has a soothing effect on you. No matter how many times you tell yourself you’re in bed with him after amazing sex, though, you’re still amazed by it. Of course, you could be often times insecure about things, but now you were sure he was gonna be there to comfort in every way possible. You wander off into slumber with a content smile on your lips, enjoying the warmth of Jack’s body against yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me at Tumblr, I promise I won't bite (unless you're into that): <https://handsomerhysx.tumblr.com/> (I changed my URL btw!)
> 
> Any comments are welcome! ♥
> 
> To know more about my writing, check this out [right here](https://handsomerhysx.tumblr.com/post/158143377542/writing-commission-prices).


End file.
